shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Black
This character belongs to its rightful owner, X Shingeki no Kyojin x, please ask if you want to use this . Luke Black '''( ルークブラック, Rūkuburakku ) is currently a member of the 104th Training Corps, and a spy and warrior from Marley. He is the son of James Black and Sarah Black. He is originally comes from Liberio in Marley. Before living peacefully in Eldia, Luke was forced by his parents to join the warrior program, he was also a candidate to inherit the Jaw Titan power. He is currently has the possession of the Jaw Titan. He is currently living in Mitras with his wife, Grace Black , and his children, Joey Black, Samson Black, and Willow Black. Appearance During his trainee soldier days, Luke would wear the standard soldier uniform. He also used to wear glasses but it broke due to his best friend, Adam Wright. After the graduation of the 104th Training Corps, Luke applied for the Survey Corps. During expeditions, Luke would wear the standard soldier uniform with the Survey Corps cape. When he was a Marley-Eldian, he wore regular clothing and the Marley armband which resembles that they have sacrificed their lives as a Marleyan not an Eldian. Personality Luke is rather quiet and often likes to be alone while reading books or looking at flowers. He often is shy and clumsy around people who he doesn't know. He only shows his true nature to his best friends. He is always making jokes and is very sensitive, his heart is very fragile and easy to break. He is also kind-hearted to people. Background Marley Past Luke was born in Marley, and lived in the Liberio Internment Zone. His parents forced him to join the warrior program, because they wanted to have a peaceful life without him. He was devastated and angry at them, which makes him join the warrior program. He was a candidate to inherit the Jaw or Beast Titan power, he was chosen to become the new Jaw Titan. Along with his comrades.. * Grace Miller ( The Female Titan Holder ) * Samson Hazuki ( The War Hammer Holder ) * Gavin Hiroshima ( The Armored Titan Holder ) * Chelsea Willows ( The Colossal Titan Holder ) * Linsey Closter ( The Cart Titan Holder ) These warriors were chosen to go to Eldia as a soldier in disguise. Their main objective was to conquer Eldia, steal the resources in Paradis, and to retrieve the Coordinate or known as the Founding Titan. Eldia Life Luke and his comrades went to Eldia and they separated due to their different missions. Luke's mission was to uncover the secrets of the royal families. So he became an orphan and got adopted by his parent's cousins. He lived in the Trost District, and when they moved they went to the Quinta District. Fall Of Wall Maria arc After the Fall Of Wall Maria, Luke's family and the Quinta District citizens were being evacuated into Wall Rose. But, the titans overwhelmed the evacuation and millions of citizens were stuck in Quinta. Thankfully, Luke and his parents made it into Wall Rose. This is where he signed up to become a soldier in the 104th Training Corps. People Killed * Five Quinta Citizens ( In Jaw Titan Form ) * Previous Jaw Titan Holder ( Unintentionally, As A Mindless Titan ) Relationships * Adam Wright Adam is one of Luke's close friends..but too close. Adam has a crush on Luke and hasn't told him his feelings yet. Luke looks up to him as an older brother. Luke often admires Adam's skills and intelligence. * Sakura Holmes One of Luke's new friends. They met while training as a trainee soldier in the 104th Training Corps. The two both applied to the Scout Regiment. * Joey Hutchins Luke also became friends with Joey, they often hang out while reading books or telling stories. They met at the Krolva District where Luke was evacuated to, after The Loss Of Quinta. Joey also applied to the Survey Corps Survey Corps After graduating the 104th Training Corps, Luke along with his friends apply for the Survey Corps. Though, Luke and his friends were weak at agility and strength. They excelled best at their battling skills and combat skills. They also were great at using their gear. Luke often admired Commander Erwin, and the strongest soldier alive, Levi Ackerman. Abilities Martial Arts Luke is often known to be clumsy and ditzy. His martial arts skills are one of the lowest in the 104th Training Corps. He often strives to learn how to do Martial Arts, but usually gets defeated by other trainees. '''Vertical Maneuvering Gear Though Luke is one of the clumsiest soldiers, he excels at using the Vertical Maneuvering Gear. He also is good at using the ODM Gear too. Quotes * ( About Eldia ) " Gosh...why can't these devils just die from the world! " * ( Using The Jaw Titan ) " T-This is so freakin awesome!!! " * ( To His Fellow Warrior Comrades ) " Uh...hey guys? " * ( To His Parents ) “ Y-You..GO AWAY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! P-Please..mom, dad just go..” Trivia * Luke has the same height and weight of Ymir. * Luke was originally supposed to be in the Military Police Brigade, but..Luke wasn't in the top ten in the 104 Training Corps Graduates. * Luke was supposed to be called Alex, or either Lucas. Category:X Shingeki no Kyojin x